


🐯🐅

by olive2read, whetherwoman



Category: BLAKE William - Works, The Tyger - William Blake
Genre: Gen, emojis, ridiculous nonsense, we both had looming deadlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman
Summary: 🐯🐅🔥💡
Comments: 24
Kudos: 24





	🐯🐅

🐯 🐅 🔥 💡  
🌲🌲🌲🌚  
❓🧟 👋 / 👁️  
🖼 😨 📐

🚮❓🌄 🌊 / 🌅  
🧯🔥 👀  
🔛🦋💪💭  
❓👋💪✊🔥

➕🤷➕❓🎨  
🧬 ( 🦴 + 🧶) ❤️  
❤️⏱🥁  
❓😨 👋 ❓😨 🦶🦶

❓🔨 ❓⛓️  
🚮 ❓(🏭+🔥)🧠  
❓ ( 🔥➕ 🔨➡️ ⚔️) ❓😨 ✊  
💪 💀 😱 🤝

🕐 ✨⬇️ ⛏️  
💦 🌌 😥😥  
👩🔧😁 🏗️ 👀  
👩🔧🥣🐑👉💁

🐯 🐅 🔥 💡  
🌲🌲🌲🌚  
❓🧟 👋 / 👁️  
💪 🖼 😨 📐


End file.
